


【米蝙】降伏蝙蝠的絕佳藝術(ABO/Mpreg/子父)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Intersex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 布鲁斯被绑架並扭送至南達帕爾巴特，遇見了已經長大成人的達米安。曾經的羅賓如今領導著整個刺客聯盟。而刺客聯盟的現任首領想要一個繼承人。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 26





	【米蝙】降伏蝙蝠的絕佳藝術(ABO/Mpreg/子父)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Not-So-Subtle Art of Giving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408762) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



> 作者註 :   
> 哈囉大家！好久不見！哇... 2018已經結束了，對吧？多麼頹廢的一年。過去一年裡幾乎都沒什麼創作。讓我們在2019年改變它！感謝一位匿名的朋友讓我寫下這個故事。事實證明，這是個非常令人滿意的舉動！希望大家都喜歡這次的新年作品，即使可能與我往常的創作有所不同。請繼續關注未來的產出！
> 
> 譯者註 :   
> 感謝lo上小夥伴推薦的damibru，這篇真是火辣到爆表阿>///<  
> 歡迎在夜深人靜的時候，找個地方默默享用~

達米安看上去變得更好了。

好多了。

儘管在嘴裡塞著一坨有著可怕，病態般甜美味道藥草包的情況下，布鲁斯沒辦法親口告訴對方這回事。他並不熟悉這類特定的毒素，但是無論那是什麼，都足以使他在12個小時的行程中保持被制伏的狀態。瀰漫的煙霧使他頭晕目眩，但那似乎完全不影響達米安或其餘随行的士兵。也許是只會影響Omega的成分。

彼時在哥譚的襲擊相當迅速、無聲且殘酷。向來以充足應對策略自豪的布魯斯，並沒有為達米安三年後的再度現身做好任何準備。當年那個笨拙，半大不小的16歲小伙子已經長成了擁有雄厚體格與聲線的Alpha。他絕對是布鲁斯的兒子，堅毅的下顎線條和銳利目光就是明顯證據。

如同設想中那般。達米安的基因組成確實經過精挑細選，以確保能充分利用布鲁斯和塔利亞的生理特長，全身上下除了結實肌肉與偉岸身高外毫無冗餘。

布魯斯沒料到的是……達米安戰鬥方式的變化。他比以往任何时候都更加熟練，這是可以肯定的，但同樣也增添了那些，布魯斯更愛稱之為"典型Alpha風格"的色彩。一舉一動再再昭示著：“你别無選擇，只能屈服於我。”

但這不是現在該分神細思的事。他必須謹記時間的流逝。十分不妙的，被達米安下藥弄昏後，他在旅程的前半段已失去太多時間感與方向感。而被蒙住雙眼只是加重了判別的困難。儘管如此，參考這整趟旅行所耗費的時間，氣溫變化以及對刺客聯盟的了解，蝙蝠俠不難推斷出自己正身處亞洲某處。

旅程的最後一段帶他們來到陡峭而崎嶇的山丘上。他聽到面前達達的馬蹄，顯然是利用馬匹幫忙拖行運送自己的玩意。布魯斯猜是某種兩輪或四輪，襯有絲綢與墊子的馬車，至少讓他渡過了個不那麼艱難的旅程。

布鲁斯的耳朵在一小時後開始因為高海拔的壓力差而噼啪作響。又花了兩個小時才終於抵達目的地，那裡充斥著營火與冰冷金属的氣味。四輪馬車停了下來，整整十分鐘裡，什麼也沒發生。

眼罩的一點光線變化告訴自己有人打開了車門。他立刻聞到兒子嶄新而有力的氣味。一位嚴以律己的Alpha的氣味。

布魯斯試圖叫喚兒子的名字，但事實上只能透過被摀住的嘴巴發出柔軟且含糊的“達米…”。

“父親。” 那人回答。達米安的嗓音遠比當初低沉，但傲慢的語氣絲毫沒有改變。

果然還是小時候的達米安更可愛些。

“如果您不反抗，一切會更加容易。” 他說。布鲁斯保持沉默。漫長的幾秒過後，達米安吩咐下屬：“帶他去我的房間。”

布鲁斯仍不放棄抗爭。但由於被剝奪了戰術腰帶與所有高科技玩意，他什麼也不能做，並且仍處於不明藥物的控制之下。男人在幾個刺客從旁接近自己時奮力掙扎，但最終所能做的只有徒勞的撲打與低吟。

“意料之中。” 他聽見達米安喃喃說道，然後便被拖走。

他們進入的房間聞起来比塞在自己嘴裡的破布還令人討厭。他認得這個氣味。由傳統薰香與草藥混合而成，一種古老而可靠的方法，通常用來......

誘使Omega進入發情。

布鲁斯立即調整呼吸，盡量避免吸入。長遠來看顯然不太可行-他已經可以感覺身體逐漸發熱-但總也比現在就大口呼吸來得好。

僕從們不發一語。他們有條不紊地進行手上工作，剝除布鲁斯身上的束缚與衣物，每每在他試圖反擊時將那些痠軟無力的四肢撥向一旁。男人被迫穿上柔軟细膩的衣服，與蝙蝠裝笨重的鎧甲形成鲜明對比。他們脫下了蝙蝠頭罩，留下眼罩與口塞，重新綁緊他的雙手便離去。

被獨自留下後，布鲁斯絞盡腦汁試圖破除達米安的詭計。那孩子從以前就有些難以預測，但這次真的是太過了……。

也許是他母親的要求。塔莉亞在大约二十年前第一次誘惑他時，曾以類似的方式設置房間，同樣放滿了藥草和薰香。當然，那時他是出於自願，沒有任何強迫或綑綁。空氣裡的壯陽藥不過是擺設，僅僅被用來促進情趣。

這顯然是針對自己而來。有人想要他進入情熱，並且深黯此道。布鲁斯開始感受到發情前常見的肌肉顫動。他已經很久沒有經歷過完整的發情，一直以來為了維持蝙蝠侠的工作都毫無顧忌地使用抑制劑。也許這就是催情藥快速生效的原因。

他希望能有更久的獨處時機，可惜門在十分鐘後便被打開。達米安的信息素再次迅速而兇猛的席捲自己。布鲁斯下意識咬緊口塞,，不料卻使更多甜膩藥物洩漏進嘴裡。

達米安落坐在床墊那頭。“你有問題想問。”

Alpha在下一秒揭下Omega的眼罩，此時布鲁斯只希望自己能夠用不贊同的目光來表達感受。達米安瞪大了跟母親如初一轍的亮綠色眼睛，鼻翼煽動著。這些細微的舉動或許難以察覺，但布鲁斯不愧為世界最佳偵探。對方聞出了自己即將進入的情熱。

“我知道如果直接問你，你肯定不會同意。” 達米安繼續說，“這就是為何我决定不给與選擇權。但我確實希望你能出於意願同意這一切，父親。這就是我出現在這的原因。”

布鲁斯的心陡然下沉。他不喜歡事情的走向，所有情緒也透過眉毛和淡蓝色的眼睛展現在臉上。達米安看著他，起身，然後轉向。Alpha穿著華麗的長袍，就像他祖父以前穿的那種，在移動時會絢爛的環繞腿部飛舞。

“長話短說。” 達米安表示。“你和我將繼續遵循奧古的偉大設想。” 如同早就認清對方一定會反對的立場，他看也不看布鲁斯就繼續自己的演說。 “爭論毫無意義。我已下定決心。而作為族群首領，我的决定便足矣。”

布鲁斯都不知道自己是想翻白眼，嗤之以鼻或者嘆氣。族群首領？過時且帶有歧視的用詞。不管是否身為Omega，布鲁斯都是家族領袖，最清楚該做出何種決定的人。舉例來說，决定不讓親生兒子對自己下種。

他試圖說些什麼，問達米安哪來這般驚世駭俗，認為親父子間該生兒育女的想法，但即便是蝙蝠俠強大的意志力也不足以掙脫嘴裡的束縛。他只能口齒不清的嗚咽，大量口水混合著藥劑緩緩滴落下巴。

達米安轉向他，以那獨特的彈舌方式發出嘖聲。他搖搖頭，走過去用眼罩將布鲁斯的下巴擦乾淨。

“我會在幾小时後回來解決所有問題。” 他說。 “助孕藥物應該早已生效，但我想確保一切適當。”

助孕？當然了。薰香裡頭含有的成分足以抵消多年來不加節制使用抑制药造成的任何荷爾蒙變化，並使自己更容易受孕。布鲁斯的眼睛先是睁大，然後瞇起，臉上露出被背叛的表情。如果達米安還在乎的話，他也沒有表示什麼，逕直朝出口走去。

他在門旁停下，隻手扶住門框。“父親，就只要⋯只要相信我就好。我會照顧你的。”

布鲁斯瞪著兒子的背影，直到對方離去。

獨自一人，他終於可以專注分析周圍環境。他所在的大卧房裡有張西式床鋪-可能由於其堅固的床架被選中-無比適合將某人绑在其上。身上穿著有點類似黑色長袍的服裝，邊緣绣有金線。袍子足夠長到讓那看起來像件得體的衣服，而達米安的部下以傳統的Omega風格裝飾他，在腰間加上金色飾帶，用以突出臀部和胸膛的曲线。他比“典型的”Omega更有肌肉，但骨盆仍足夠寬敞，可以容納一個孩子。

他可以做到。並不代表他想這麼做。

對布魯斯來說，自己想破頭也無法明白達米安是怎麼想到這主意的。當然，拉斯奧古對血緣的執著可能或多或少傳承了下去，但是蝙蝠俠沒想到竟然會對自己的男孩產生如此大的影響。畢竟，還有誰能讓達米安決定要與自己的父親孕育下一代呢？

光是想像達米安和自己躺在同張床上便使他不寒而慄。這違反自然。是不對的。他養育了這個孩子，即使不是自出生起，即便對方如今已是成人，也不該有任何改變。蝙蝠侠是英雄與保衛者，不是什麼意志薄弱的Omega，樂於向求歡者張開大腿。

但意圖誘使自己發情的攻擊並沒有停止。幾包裝著乾草藥的小布包懸掛於臉龐正上方的床架。他本該能輕而易舉的擺脫那些草藥，但麻醉劑與催情藥使得布魯斯仍處於虚弱狀態。薰香不斷焚燒，而每當一柱香將要燃盡之時，便會有人進來換上根新的。

不用多久，身上的袍子便被各種體液濡濕。硬挺的勃起在織物上搭起了淫穢的帳篷，布魯斯渴望觸摸自己來緩解幾乎淹沒理智的情潮。但由於雙腿也同手臂一般被伸展到極限並綁緊，他甚至無法將大腿合攏來尋求任何一絲撫慰。

這對任何人來說都相當殘酷。整起事件被解決後，他和達米安之間勢必要有場嚴肅的談話。而布魯斯相信那將會是不久之後。

至於現下處境，只是說是相當的...令人疲乏......

炎炎夏夜，那個他與塔莉亞共享的房間裡，布鲁斯用亮紫色的枕頭與毯子圍住自己。他們被數以百計的燭火圍繞，明亮溫馨的氛圍籠照整個臥室。

雙手垂落腹部。曾經壯實的肌理被拱出了前所未有的，圓潤的弧度。雙腿間的潮意再再提醒自己被喚起的事實。

另一雙手加入了自己，於是布魯斯意識到身旁坐著某人。那雙手膚色黝黑，幾乎如塔莉亞那般，但遠不那麼細緻。指尖堅毅的順著柔軟腹部上諸多疤痕游移。

“你和我本為一體。” 那人在耳畔低語，一隻手沿著腹部的弧度持續向下延展。“讓我照顧你。”

在夢中，布鲁斯放棄了與本能抵抗。他張開雙腿，讓那人的手指探入陰唇之間，完全無視自己的陰莖。

“讓我照顧你。” 聲音再次說道，陰戶裡頭已被塞入兩根手指。布鲁斯在那撫摸下不耐地扭動並拱起身軀，但一切的掙扎皆是徒勞。舌頭早已軟成一團棉絮，無法言語。 “讓我，父親……”

布鲁斯通過強大的意志力迫使自己清醒。多年不散的噩夢讓他掌握了這項技能，僅管這些噩夢通常不會涉及他的-

不。他拒絕承認，那個即便是情熱引發的春夢也不該出現的人。這類想法從未出現在自己腦海中。從來沒有。

現實也僅只比夢境好一些。頭痛欲裂著清醒，噁心感在腸胃中亂竄。他的信息素已如此濃郁以至於能清楚的聞到自己那甜膩的麝香，滿溢著情慾與渴望。

考慮到所有因素，他現在的頭腦甚至不比被麻醉運上山的過程清晰。也許這就是為何需要加倍努力才得以逃脫的原因。捆住自己只有手腕和腳踝周圍牢固的繩索。無鎖可撬，無密碼可供破解。如此僅慎而自大。達米安對那些可用小工具破解的牢籠並不信任，卻認為布魯斯本人足夠虚弱，只消幾根绳索便足以束縛之。

布鲁斯越用力掙脫，越意識到自己兒子可能比他所認為的更加聰明。周圍沒有什麼東西足以割斷繩索，只能以自己的蠻力扯開。在正常情況下，他可以充分挑戰自身極限，要嘛直接破壞床架，要嘛使拇指錯位以釋放自己。

但這可不是什麼普通的綁架，布鲁斯的荷爾蒙早已失控得一塌糊塗。本能告訴自己安分的留在原地，等待接下來會發生的一切，並欣然接受。自己應當在溫暖的情潮中墜落並任由咆哮翻滾，淹没其中，思考之類的事讓Alpha來就好。自大學畢業以來，他從未這麼絕望過，當時全世界都知道布鲁斯·偉恩是個尚未被標記的Omega。保持頭腦冷靜對年輕的偉恩來說幾乎是個漫長而折磨的挑戰。

同樣的不適如今捲土而來，使自己難以專注於手上事務。某部分的自己，那個長年被深鎖於心中底層的他，告訴布魯斯該放輕鬆並享受這一切。想像一下，身軀因懷有後代而腫脹，整整一輩子都在行使Omega神聖使命的模樣。不必勉強自己去拯救世界，不是很好嗎？

像是在回答他的問題一般，房間的門打開了。布鲁斯本能的繃緊身子，與發情期中癱軟而安逸的肌肉搏鬥。他甚至沒注意到腳步聲的逼近。太過鬆懈了。

達米安的身影佇立於門邊，沉默了幾秒。布鲁斯注意了那人的手在門框上擰緊的方式。他肯定清楚聞到了布鲁斯的氣味。

由於無法言語，布鲁斯只能看著達米安關門，在身後落下鎖。他試圖調節呼吸，但每次通過鼻腔的氣息都提醒著自己那是對方的信息素。與以往不同。更加濃郁的麝香。他-他被喚起了。

達米安伸手觸碰父親的臉龐。布鲁斯撇過頭，但Alpha堅持著，捉過口塞兩側。動作迅速，像折斷牙籤般輕而易舉的拆掉了那玩意，扔至一旁。口枷被拿掉當下，布魯斯立即將嘴裡最後一點古怪的藥味吐到枕頭上。他試圖忽略自己心跳加速的方式，假裝自己沒有注意達米安拿下口塞時所發出的柔軟哼聲。那聽起來如此强壮，如此Alpha並令人安心。

理智的那一半自己會稱之為炫耀。不屑於達米安孔雀般的誇耀行為。

“噁。” 達米安嘲笑那枕頭上的唾沫。 “那毫無用處。藥效早已發作。我可以聞到，父親……我可以清楚的聞到你。”

“達米安。” 布鲁斯發出警告。 “你沒有想清楚。你-”

“我一生從未如此清醒過。” 達米安堅持，轉身落坐床沿。

隨著床墊下陷，即使了多層布料，布鲁斯也能感受到達米安身軀散發的溫暖一陣陣拂過大腿。Alpha用一隻如同夢裡那般粗壯而結實的手抓住他下巴，迫使自己轉頭。他們靠得太近，太近了，達米安的氣息隨著每說一句話都噴灑在他的唇上。

“父親，我想要這個。” 他說。語調與小時候某件事不從他願時如此相似，而這樣的聯想十分令人不適。 “不然你以為我為什麼一直在這裡受訓呢？”

布鲁斯試圖拉開距離，但達米安用力按住自己。他皺起眉毛，生氣又困惑。 “你他媽到底什麼意思？”

“為了讓您印象深刻。” 達米安繼續說到，翻了個白眼，好像所有事情從一開始就很明顯一樣。“為了向您展示，如果放下那些無謂的道德，我們兩個聯手將會有多强大。祖父在很多事情上都是錯的，但關於你，父親，顯然不是。他看到了你的潛力，如此有先見之明。

“達米安。” 當Alpha壓上自己時，布鲁斯再次發出警告。“聽聽你自己說那什麼話。我不會是可供你交配的對象，我們有血緣關係⋯”

達米安以吻打斷了接下來的話。場面與當初那場戰鬥一般快速而殘酷，由於布鲁斯拒绝張嘴，利齒便狠狠咬向雙唇。鮮血的味道迅速在雙方口中散開，達米安咆哮著，幾乎要將Omega吞吃入腹。

令Alpha驚訝的是，布鲁斯的陰莖竟為此興奮而抽搐。只消一秒的鬆懈，一次喘息，達米安利便趁勢將舌頭伸入布鲁斯嘴里。他粗暴的用模仿性交般的方式猛烈抽插，布魯斯幾乎為此臣服，軀體違反自身意願愉悅的拱起。

兩人臀部相互磨蹭，布鲁斯的一部分終於得到滿足，另一部分卻徹底嚇壞了。達米安壯碩的身軀緊緊壓在他的臀部上，而自己的陰莖竟因能朝兒子戳刺感到愉悅。在無以名狀的恐慌裡，他打斷了吻，猛然轉頭。

“停下來-”

達米安將注意力轉向暴露出來的脖子。布鲁斯在對方朝脖頸間拱弄時倒抽口氣，那般用力的咬齧注定在喉嚨側面留下明顯的印记。更糟的是，他的身體對Alpha的啃咬起了反應，荷爾蒙愉悅的充滿體內，迫使原先繃緊的肌肉逐步放鬆。

如果不是現下這般情境，他會說達米安胸口發出的隆隆聲像是貓咪在打呼嚕。

漫長的幾分鍾後，達米安終於鬆開牙口。他緩緩舔舐過自己留下的齒痕，布鲁斯在舌頭濕滑的掃過皮膚時不住顫抖。試圖說服自己那般觸感是“冰冷黏膩的“，而非“温暖誘人”。他需要將身體的快感自思想上隔絕。

考慮到達米安壓在自己身上的重量，要反抗對方幾乎毫無可能。那人的氣味如同毯子般鋪天蓋地包裹著布魯斯。達米安隻手摸上了Omega腰間繫帶，巧妙將其解開，雙唇自脖子一路滑到鎖骨之上。

“達米安-”

布鲁斯試圖合攏雙腿，但腳踝周圍的繩索阻止了他。長袍大敞著，露出Omega廣闊的胸膛。達米安探尋每道能見的傷疤，從肩膀上雙面人留下的彈孔，一直到多年前拉斯奧古在身側造成的大片傷痕。

達米安虔誠的地吻了那人，迷人的綠色眼睛透過纖長睫毛望著對方。塔莉亞也曾用同樣的方式看著Omega。

布鲁斯鬆開下巴，閉上了眼。他需要更加專注。肯定有什麼解決辦法。必須要有。他可以想出應對的法子，試圖改變達米安的想法顯然無濟於事。那明顯行不通，因此他只需要忽略對方即可。事後這整件事情也許可以被歸咎於失控的信息素。

達米安向來不喜歡被人忽略，叱哼聲被噴吐在男人敏感的腹部之上。布鲁斯試著不去想像他那張暴躁的表情，繼續嘗試擺脫束縛。

“行不通的，父親。” 達米安說，雙唇隨著每個咬字拖曳過布魯斯肌膚。親吻逐漸向下蔓延，沿著布鲁斯的肚臍下方一縷深色體毛，將最後一塊布料推開，Omega終於完全暴露在男人眼前。

沈重的呼吸在鼻腔來回打轉。興奮與反感混合而成的詭異泡沫淹上喉頭，綑綁雙手的繩索變得若有似無，布魯斯幾乎無力握緊。當達米安沿著陰莖下緣粗糙的紋路舔舐而上，他只能全然忘我的瘋狂扭動。

“父親。” 達米安呢喃，舌尖拍打過性器頂端。Alpha嗓音遠比布鲁斯聽過的任何聲音更加深沉，幾乎是咆哮般：“你嚐起來真好……”

這一切都不該發生。達米安不應該像個愛侶般置身於布魯斯雙腿之間，即便出於本能，自己也不該享受這個。達米安專心致志的舌頭愛撫得越用力，他越難全心逃脫，只能抓住繩子來穩住自己。

達米安並沒有花太多時間在陰莖上。一隻手仍沿著長度撫弄，那人的雙唇則繼續往下，直到布鲁斯被淫液溼透的陰戶。幾秒的時間，布鲁斯聽到對方只是嗅聞，如同品嘗美酒一般。然後那隻舌頭再度造次，滿滿舔過了Omega濕滑的穴。

布鲁斯能感覺到對方瘋狂而飢渴的將所有淫液一飲而盡。低沉的呼嚕與咆哮聲如同野獸肢解獵物時的殘暴，而自己的身體回以狂喜，分泌出更多情液來供對方吸食。他在豪華的絲綢床單上翻騰，用盡剩餘意志阻止即將脫口而出的呻吟。

當達米安發話時，聲音震動直達Omega性器。 “有多久了，父親？” 他問到，舌尖舔過陰莖底部，手指劃過陰道入口。 “上次您讓別人這樣碰你是多久以前？”

太久了，布鲁斯想。自從瑟琳娜或塔莉亞甚至是那些他為了維護花花公子形象而睡的歌譚名流們。太多夜巡後的不眠之夜，花費數小時的案件，以及那些在蝙蝠電腦前燃燒的歲月。他用忙碌來鎮壓慾望，永遠將哥譚擺在自己的需求之前。即便布鲁斯拒絕回答，達米安也肯定聞得出來自己很久沒被人碰過了。

達米安沮喪地嘆息。他開始懶洋洋地撫摸布鲁斯的陰莖，只用兩根手指刺入陰道。Omega身體急切地接受這些，試圖把手指跩得更深一些，但達米安仍繼續玩弄對方，用第一指節淺淺地操著布魯斯。

“你的身體渴望這個。” 他說。 “而我也是。一起享受不是很好嗎。”

布鲁斯咬緊牙關：“我想要的，是離開這裡。”

達米安哼了一聲，布鲁斯可以想象他翻白眼的樣子。 “除非您同意生育我們的子嗣，否則沒有人能離開這地方。不要讓本該簡單的事變得如此複雜。”

布鲁斯沒有回應。

“ 嘖。隨你便吧，父親。”

令布鲁斯大吃一驚的是，達米安就這樣起身，將繩索重新綁上Omega的腰，便逕自離開房間。

關於擬定逃跑計畫，布鲁斯在那一夜沒有任何進展。達米安的缺席使他感到寒冷而絕望，只不過短短幾分鐘的甜頭，身體便無可救藥地對慾望上癮。他幾乎分毫未動僕人端來的晚餐。現下唯一能令Omega分神的便是那自胃底傳來，深層的渴望，遠非烤餅，鹰嘴豆泥和水能滿足的飢渴。

達米安不會真的相信自己能同意這樁事，對吧？所有人中，自己兒子應該最清楚披風騎士黑白分明的道德準則。即使他們沒有血緣，他也還是蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠負擔不起整整九個月的產假。更別提悉心照料呵護孩子。保證孩子的安全和幸福，確保他成長得和家族裡其他人一樣強大。

他發現自己開始沉迷於這種想法，本能與理智交戰，告訴自己別反抗讓達米安照顧他和他們子嗣的想法。他知道孩子們將在奧古和偉恩的財富底下衣食無虞。聯盟訓練有素的刺客環伺，甚至都不必為己而戰。

就算當達米安一位僕人用金項圈和皮帶綁在脖子上，引導他短暫外出上廁所時，幻想仍時刻伴随自己。他以不穩的步伐估量周遭環境，試圖弄清如何逃生，同時想像帶著孩子走進這些大廳會是什麼樣的感覺。

他只被準許上廁所。無論多渴望，都不被允許洗掉身上那些性愛與汗水的氣味。完事後，僕人又將自己綁回床上。

項圈沒有被拿下。

達米安在第二天的早餐再度現身。看起來和往常一般端莊體面，穿著新穎的華麗長袍，Alpha看起來比以往更具有侵略性。

“父親。” 他說。 “我的提議考慮得如何？”

布鲁斯咬緊牙關，屏住呼吸。

達米安又等了幾分鐘，然後嘆了口氣。“我會給你更多時間考慮。”

同樣模式持續了幾天。布鲁斯通過紀錄達米安來探視他的頻率推估時間：早上一次，晚上一次。達米安問著同樣的問題，而布魯斯每次都拒绝回答。單就表面上來看，如同蝙蝠俠被期待那般，Omega並不為酷刑所動搖。

内心活動則又是另一回事了。

他仍未被允許洗澡，只是偶爾被允許由一位Beta拿海棉擦拭。在大多數情况下，大腿間總是一團糟，絲質長袍沾染了前液與皮膚糾結在一塊。他可以在空氣中聞到濃烈的信息素，那絕望與渴求的氣味足以使大多數Alpha發狂。

而他當然知道達米安同樣受此影響。通過那人進入房間時短暫瞪大又瞇起眼睛的表現以及緊繃的肩線，很輕易可以得出結論。在彼此見面的短暫時刻裡，即便隔著整個房間，布鲁斯都能聞到對方氣味。那股久未釋放，生猛而粗野的麝香氣息。

夢境在第二到三天時開始變得嚇人的清晰。在數個無法安眠的夜裡困擾布鲁斯，醒著的時候亦如是。達米安，他强壯的Alpha，赤裸身處自己雙腿之間，猛然插入。用精液射滿他的肚子直到那裡因而懷孕而鼓脹，而達米安無論如何也會繼續操他，大手揉搓Omega的腹部，在他耳旁低聲道著甜美的保證。

下次達米安出現時，他正巧處於這樣的幻想之中。那是第四天晚上？還是第五天？他已無法確定。但這一回，達米安再度提出邀請時，他幾乎就要答應。他張嘴，字詞已經漫上舌根，但仍勉力在吐露隻字片語前生生將其嚥下。

達米安注意到這點。“如何？”

“ ...不行。” 布鲁斯輕聲答道。他也不清楚自己到底在支吾些甚麼，但仍無法停止說話。“我不能這麼做，達米安。就是不能。”

“為什麼不？”

達米安的拳頭猛地砸上牆，力道足以使整個房間嘎吱作響。布鲁斯心臟幾乎跳出胸口，在那瞬間，他承受了撲面而來的達米安氣息。Alpha的性喚起，憤怒，以及絕望；所有情緒被攪混成雞尾酒，令人迷醉。

布鲁斯本不必回答，但他開口了。 “我是你的父親，達米安。” 第一千次同樣的說法。 “我將你養大。從小就照料你。”

“而現在不是了。” 達米安堅持。自他們到達南達帕爾巴特那天起，他第一次走入房內。“我已經受夠這場鬧劇。太多藉口。已經花了我太久時間。”

他猛地關上身後門扉。布鲁斯在對方走近時瞪大眼睛。 “達米安-”

“只需要一個好理由。” 達米安說，聲調比之前低了八度。綠眼睛如同塔莉亞那般，在昏暗卧室裡閃著细小怪異的不詳光芒。 “給我一個不該這麼做的好理由。不要那些陳腐淤舊的老調重彈。”

布鲁斯能說些什麼？他懷疑到了這個地步是否還有機會改變達米安的想法。自己兒子從來都不是容易被說服的那種人。布鲁斯不敢奢望這點會有任何不同。

片刻後，達米安低咕道：跟我想的一樣。”

布鲁斯希望對方轉身離開-不，準確來說是他要達米安離開房間。在緊閉的門和Alpha那種壓抑，粗野的氣息之間，他來不及料到對方接下來的舉動。

達米安俯身，以激烈的吻捕捉那雙唇，證明布鲁斯最害怕的終究是發生了。他試圖轉身，但達米安殘忍固定住下巴，使自己無法動彈，舌頭則越過唇齒的緊密屏障進一步攻城掠地。另一隻手越過布鲁斯身體，粗魯地解開了腰帶。

那隻手侵略而粗暴的滑向雙腿之間，幾乎是立即伸向陰戶。達米安打斷了吻，喃喃說著：“都已經濕透了……父親，你還在固執什麼？為何拒絕自己明明想要的？”

布鲁斯無從回答。幾乎無法想像親生兒子用手指不斷插入自己的畫面。藉著從沒分泌過如此多的情液，幾根指頭比以往都順利的滑入。

如果有辦法好好思考，也許他會用點小技巧讓手腕自鐐銬縫隙脫出，而非單純靠蠻力往兩旁扯，直到繩索在手腕上留下醜陋的傷痕。也許他會說些什麼，做些什麼，讓達米安重新考慮。說些比柔弱懇求更有效的，而非一再重複“不要”和“等等”，對方顯然對這些充耳不聞。

達米安轉身壓上他，Alpha低頭，用憤怒的細小咬痕洗過布鲁斯脖子。插入的强度随著時間過去逐漸增強，達米安咆哮著，將第二根手指推入布鲁斯滿溢汁水的肉穴。布鲁斯哭叫出聲，在下一秒警覺的咬住嘴唇，與迎向達米安手指的衝動進行抗爭。男人更用力和快速地攪動手指，幾乎可以聽見穴口傳出的澤澤水聲，淫穢而潮濕，與布鲁斯微弱的抗議形成對比。

“這是不對的。” 字詞從咬緊的牙關中勉強迸出。

他得到的唯一反應是，達米安粗暴抽動的胳膊，直擊布鲁斯深處。快感的衝擊是如此强烈，以至於Omega在束縛下仍強烈抽搐著，一股濃厚的前液自陰莖射出，滴落腹部。僅管發出的不過是一點來自喉嚨的震動，但始終以唇在布魯斯脖子上作威作福的達米安想必是感受到了。

那張唇彎起了明顯的弧度。

“達米安。” 布鲁斯絕望的搖頭。“達米安，我的孩子，請不要-”

達米安瞬間拔出手指，讓布鲁斯徒勞空虛的絞緊內部。沒讓對方等太久，達米安很快將仍滴著淫液的手指按在布鲁斯唇上，硬是塞入其中，攪動著舌頭。指尖慢慢來回摩擦敏感的舌，Alpha尖銳的捕捉布鲁斯眼神，逼迫他嚐自己的味道。

“就算差點被手指插射，你仍不願承認自己想要這個。”

當達米安仍是個孩子時，布鲁斯會說這樣是在"無理取鬧"，但現在看來這般形容不再合適。那不能用來形容一個成年男子，一個如此熟練知道如何使他的膝蓋顫抖，心跳加快的男人。

不。不，不，不，他不能那樣想達米安。那不可能。儘管達米安將自己壓在雙腿間，褲子突起在昏暗的光線下依舊明顯，這一切聽起來仍如此超現實。布鲁斯再次試圖掙脫，但達米安將手指進一步往下推，幾乎塞進喉嚨，直到布鲁斯除了避免作嘔以外什麼也做不了。現在唯一能聞到是他自己的發情氣味-當然，還有達米安如今已呈壓倒性的麝香。

“遲早有天。” 達米安滿懷渴望地喘息。 “我也會征服你的這張嘴。”

布鲁斯咬了下去。達米安大叫，抽出手指，用那隻手抓住布鲁斯的下巴，握力如此之大，以至幾乎留下瘀青。這次，Alpha的咆哮顯然不只是為了耀武揚威，而是昭示著危險。那是捕食者的咆哮，是齒間有兔子屍體的狼的示威。

“很好。” 他說。“如果您喜歡來點粗暴的，父親，我不會拒絕。”

“達米安，不要-”

事態逐漸往糟糕的方向發展。達米安褪下褲子，露出又黑又長的陰莖，上頭早已沾滿前液，潤澤發亮。看著那玩意，布鲁斯立刻察覺自己有多飢渴，並為此憎恨Omega的天性。

他沒太多時間可以猛盯著那處瞧。達米安穩住自己，蓄勢待發，當滾燙龜頭緊貼上陰道口時，Omega的身體早就做好準備。他用力閉上雙眼，不願面對現實，但仍可以感受達米安插入自己時，全程火熱的視線。

一但進入正題，便不再需要對Omega表達憐惜。達米安在對方耳旁喘息著，立即開始動作，用力且快速地操幹布鲁斯。自從上次被人進入已經有段時日了，因此挺入時仍可以感覺到些許阻力，但布鲁斯已絕望的處於猛烈發情，無法分神去注意那些。

他們的第一次十分粗糙，過程模糊且迅速。他不記得彼此說了什麼。那裏只有達米安動物般的咆哮聲，以及在他身下，無助的試圖阻止自己發出聲響的布魯斯。印象裡自己從未如此哀號呻吟，如同靈魂出竅般，一部分的布魯斯冷冷瞪著床上Omega犯下罪孽。

達米安是那麼用力握住他臀部，上頭手掌形狀的瘀傷於是形成。布鲁斯無法動彈，思考，或說話，只能感受達米安進出自己身體，兩人軀幹相互撞擊產生更多淫靡水聲。

然後，如同開始那般突然，它結束了。達米安猛地向前推進，用力大到幾乎使兩人受傷，布鲁斯意識到對方開始成結，自己即將被綁定。額外的刺激使得布鲁斯難以負荷，他射滿自己胸口，視角邊緣渲染成白色。耳旁嗡嗡作響，Omega差點錯過達米安滿意的呼嚕。

在整個成結的過程中，他一動也不動，溫順地讓達米安像隻滿意的小猫般輕舔自己脖子。直至最终，Alpha反覆而令人放鬆的舉動令他安然入睡。

當布魯斯醒來時，達米安早已離去。幾天內Alpha都不見蹤影。

那時他心中百感交集。關於自己本該如何使拇指脫臼，自鐐銬中脫身並進行反擊。腦海中一遍一遍跑過所有可能讓達米安住手的方案。

思考關於最終臣服於對方的感覺有多好。

他無法理解達米安的想法，對方是否後悔自己所做之事。即便後悔了大概也不會改變任何事。這檔事，無論該怎麼看待，就是已經發生在他們之間，直到兩人步入棺材前都將存在的事實。無論繼續反抗還是照達米安想要的做，自那晚後便再也沒有回頭路。

當達米安終於再次出現於門口時，布鲁斯看到對方臉上的瞭然。他似乎很確信，伴隨著與以往無異的决心。

無論自上次他們見面以來發生了什麼事，很明顯的：達米安始終不曾改變心意。

“希望你過得還不錯。”

布鲁斯想發怒。他想無視對方，那人竟敢在對自己做了那樣的事後還說這種話。但當達米安看著自己時，他又感覺到脈搏加速，伴隨一股新鮮的渴望：想要。以慾望的角度渴求著對方。

見他不發一語，達米安繼續說道。 “我承認自己上次的脾氣有些失控。父親，我對此表示歉意。但這一切確實是可行的。”

布鲁斯在對方走進房間後便開始仔细地研究他。再次的，大門於Alpha身後關上。

“我想做對的事。” 達米安告诉他。“我希望你和我一樣想要這個。”

布鲁斯認為，如果達米安真的想把事情做對，那他早該挪走所有薰香和繩索。但他沒有，於是即便只是微風都能將布鲁斯絕望的喚起。達米安的信息速不用多久就傳了過來，如以往般使人墮落。

達米安駐立在床沿，伸手觸及布鲁斯的臉。那觸碰如此溫暖，幾乎……令人感到舒適。遠非第一次了，布魯斯發現自己想像著那雙手舉起嬰兒的模樣。

“ ...你明知我做不到。” 布鲁斯說。語調聽上去與以往略有不同。感覺得出只是僵硬的照稿念詞，並非真有所意。

“你可以的。” 達米安說。 “不用擔心，父親。您無需做任何事。我會照顧好你。”

這些話顯然對他的Omega天性產生了深刻影響，布鲁斯不由得喘著粗氣。他想要這個。想就這麼放縱一次，讓别人掌控全局。屈從他人本就是Omega的天性，不是嗎？為何要如此努力地反抗……？

布魯斯意識到當達米安躺上床，一隻手放在自己胸前時，他沒有反抗。由於先前的輾轉反側-在束縛之下也沒什麼能做的了-長袍早就被掀至頸部附近。充分展示出上下起伏的胸膛，覆蓋著稀薄汗水。暗粉色的乳頭已經硬了。他開始想像雙乳因脹奶而腫脹敏感的模樣。

但達米安沒有碰那對奶子。他的手向下滑，掠過長袍，直到手掌温暖而粗糙地覆蓋在布鲁斯的肚子上。

他說 : “我們的孩子將會拯救世界。” Alpha俯身在布鲁斯耳旁低語道。 "跟隨你的腳步，拯救世界，布鲁斯。”

就這樣。他裡面有甚麼東西碎了。

“拜托。” 布鲁斯最後說道，勉力吐出一詞，彷若舌尖著火一般。

達米安以唇輕撫Omega的臉頰。“‘拜託’什麼？說出來。” 他的嗓音讓人喘不過氣，而布鲁斯知道對方也撐不了太久了。“我需要聽你說出來。”

比起憎恨自己，布魯斯現下更需要一場解脫。他低聲道：“操我，達米安。”

達米安隻手扯開長袍，如此用力，以至於那精緻布料被壓在布鲁斯身下的部分也被撕裂。下一秒，兩根手指插入肉穴，向内頂入而無任何阻力。當達米安用手指操他時，布鲁斯氣息不穩的自喉中溢出呻吟，肌肉不由自主地抽搐，渴望被觸及最敏感的部位。

“看吶，這不是好多了？” 達米安聲音嘶啞的問著。“從第一天起你就該乖乖聽話。都濕透了…”

布鲁斯從頭到腳遍布驚人的紅暈，厭惡發覺到達米安嗓音是多麼美妙。他試圖不做任何回應，讓達米安盡快結束這般煉獄場景，但胯部仍情不自禁隨著抽插頻率來回擺盪。達米安似乎打定主意做足前戲，他將第三根手指滑入那緊窄的穴，加快抽插速度。

布魯斯希望這是場沉默的情事。不發一語，好讓自己迷失在心智之中，忘卻所有身分，忘了是誰在操他。但達米安肯定讀透他的心思，因為那人說個不停，持續吐露齷齪下流的話語。

“我想像過這場景，父親。” 他說。 “你躺在我的床上。腹部隆起，裡頭孕育著我們的孩子。知不知道那樣的自己看起來有多美？”

布鲁斯-令人尷尬的-大聲發出歡愉呻吟。他將其歸咎於達米安在緊窄小穴中畫圈移動手指的方式，而非對孕育兩人子嗣的期待。

他感覺到達米安傻笑浮現臉龐，那人吻著自己的下巴和脖子，停駐於鑲金衣領上方。這些天以來，咬痕早已淡化成一些褪色的齒狀凹痕。達米安肯定不喜歡那樣-典型的Alpha心態-於是他再度狠狠朝脖子咬下。

Alpha的啃咬總是令人猝不及防，但這次遠比上回還要激烈。混雜著潮濕、飢渴以及羞愧，布魯斯嚎叫出聲，尾音逐漸淡沒於隱忍喘息中，伴隨著狀似哭泣的低吟。典型的Omega示好音調，意在觸發Alpha保護與寵愛自己的本能。

達米安咆哮回應。他粗暴地抽出手指，布魯斯甚至為此感到疼痛，然後迅速解開自己的長袍與貼身衣物。

達米安超過六呎的偉岸身軀確實是幅相當美妙的畫面。經過多年嚴格鍛鍊而成的肌肉與其上的傷疤幾乎和布鲁斯一樣驚人。疤痕在達米安的深色皮膚上以明顯的淡白色斜紋呈現。深色毛髮自肚臍一直延伸到襠部，環繞那跟布魯斯想立即吞吃入腹的，堅挺濕潤的陰莖。

他沒花多久時間欣賞達米安漂亮的身軀，對方很快便爬上床，置身於布魯斯赤裸的雙腿之間。達米安不發一語，逕自彎下腰，舔噬所有布鲁斯流出的淫液。男人張嘴呻吟，於是達米安抬起身子，深深地吻了他。

這次，布鲁斯不再反抗。他以舌迎接達米安的侵犯，品嘗自己的味道，鼻翼在聞到兩人混合的信息素時興奮搧動。達米安的吻如同他的戰鬥風格，如此霸道，滿是佔有欲，旁人只得屈尊叩首。

布鲁斯所能做的就是在接下來的交合裡維持理智。

他感覺到對方陰莖頭部緊貼自己的入口並蓄勢待發的脈動著，布魯斯甚至不確定即將被插入抑或抽離。隨著達米安手指的離去，他的内部空虛不已，急需被填滿，被貫穿。天哪，他需要被狠狠操上一頓。需要被內射，被受孕，需要懷上那人的孩子。

儘管身體如此渴求，這不代表達米安向裡推進時布魯斯能感到更輕鬆些。並不是說它很疼；事實上恰恰相反。但這使一切成為現實，使懷孕的可能性再也不是遙不可及。他試圖後撤，但達米安將手放上Omega臀部，阻止了布魯斯的逃離。

“等等。” 他在親吻的間隙裡說道。“等等，這感覺很怪-”

“嘘，父親。” 達米安說，强迫對方吞下更多的吻。那人的聲音甚至緊張到無法再以花言巧語安撫Omega。而交配過程中Alpha喪失語言的情况顯然並不罕見。 “別擔心。嗯，父親……”

終於沒入一半後，達米安猛然拉起布鲁斯臀部，伴隨一記特別凶猛的穿刺。令人震驚的長度整個捅入布魯斯內部，激得男人向後揚首，身軀弓起，如此用力以至於二頭肌上的靜脈明顯賁張。即使離上次像這樣被貫穿已有多年，布魯斯發出窒息般的吸氣聲裡，比痛苦更加明顯的是滿滿的愉悦。

達米安開始用以微小的幅度前後聳動臀部，幾乎沒有抽出自己，然後猛然刺入。他如此用力的握緊布鲁斯，以至於對方腰部都開始顯現瘀傷，但Omega此刻唯一的念頭只有被Alpha壓著操幹的感覺有多美好。

他們中斷了吻，達米安沿著脖子一路舔至下方，轉頭繼續在布魯斯肌膚上點火，留下一個又一個的咬痕。達米安在每個咬嚙處造成的震盪與快感幾乎是同步傳達至布魯斯的性器，那根可憐玩意如今又硬又濕的被忽略著，夾在兩人身軀之間擺盪。

“ 達米安。” 他喘息著，語氣幾乎被兩人激烈的肉體撞擊聲淹沒。“達米安，請……”

“什麼？” 達米安對著他的脖子低吟。“告訴我。告訴我你想要什麼。”

布鲁斯幾乎無法思考，更別說組織出完整的話語了。他打開又合上掌心，試圖抓緊某樣東西，當達米安陰莖多次撞擊過敏感點時大聲嗚咽。

他說：“想...我想摸摸你。”

如果說之前還會顧慮布鲁斯逃脫的可能，現在根本不是問題。達米安毫無異議，從被棄之於地的長袍裡撈出一把匕首，以如此決絕的態度切斷每根繩索，彷彿對自己伴侶被束縛的概念感到懷恨在心。一但四肢重獲自由，布魯斯沒有選擇去拿武器，而是將胳膊和腿繞上達米安身軀，將對方拉近。

達米安親吻他，沉入對方體内，復又拉開身子，低聲說：“好些了？”

布鲁斯只是又說了句 : “操我。”，然後將Alpha重新納入體內。

毋須二言。他們只消像這樣任由自己被本能掌握，彼此糾纏，在達米安深深捅入時激情咆哮。布鲁斯滿腦子都是那根碩大的陰莖，還有垂墜之下的暗色囊袋，裡頭飽含蓄勢待發的種子，很快便會噴灑於自己體內。他想知道達米安等這一天多久了？他會把自己射得多滿？他渴望的發現自己想要這個，遠比一生中任何其他事物都要多。

指甲在達米安背上劃下一條條深長的红痕，那雙强健的腿緊緊纏住Alpha的腰，使對方更深入自己。達米安用力咬住Omega的嘴唇直到流血，然後一飲而盡，如同布魯斯的血液是世界上無與倫比的美味。

他們臨近界限皆只有一步之遙。布鲁斯肯定堅持不了太久，而隨著每次粗重喘息與越發失序的衝刺，他都能感覺到達米安越來越接近高潮。Alpha的陰莖甚至在過於急躁的推進中從肉穴滑出一兩次，惹得達米安在使勁將自己推回時伴隨惱火的怒吼。

然後，最終，終於，達米安在他體內完全靜止。性器抽搐著，布鲁斯感受那人灼熱而潮濕的精液射向子宫。Alpha陰莖根部開始膨脹，將布鲁斯徹底鎖住，確保每一滴種子都能被留在體內。

這是他有生以來感受過最强烈的東西。布鲁斯皺眉，無意識地張大嘴巴，在如同溺死邊緣發出的呻吟自喉頭底部冒出之前仍歷經了一小段的延遲。他繼續來回擺動胯部，自達米安身上榨出幾下吃驚的微小喘息。肉穴內壁環繞著達米安的結擠壓收縮，很好的按摩了自己的爽點，當Omega高潮冲刷淹沒過他時，雙眼甚至爽到翻至腦後。

他們就這樣仰躺在床上，喘著粗氣，渾身是汗，體液，鮮血與麝香的混亂組合。達米安的氣味自性喚起轉變為安撫，布鲁斯深陷其中，情不自禁的將鼻子埋入兒子髮中。

事已至此，一切都成了。他們真的做了。布鲁斯已然被達米安填滿，內裡都是對方的種子和氣味，那腫脹的結仍壓在他體內最敏感的部位。他試圖想像受孕的那刻-照傳統主義者的說法-那個所有Omega都渴望的瞬間。"天命"的實現。他對Alpha的責任。

仿佛感覺到對方在想什麼，達米安伸手梳理布鲁斯一頭雜亂的毛髮。

他說：“您做出了正確的選擇。” “在這裡，和我一起將會是無比愉悅之事。對你們兩個都是。”

布鲁斯需要幾個月的時間才能真正相信這一切。

他在第一次結合中便已受孕，當然。好吧，也許不完全是那次，但是在接下來持續好幾天的性愛馬拉松某個時刻裡，他懷孕了。

最初幾個月是最困難的。孕吐。否認。即便策劃了幾次看上去有機會成功的逃脫，布鲁斯依舊每每被抓住，拖回達米安身邊。作為懲罰，達米安每次都會將雙手放在布魯斯肚子上，一次又一次地操他，對他不厭其煩的重複呢喃，告訴Omega他們共組的家庭將有多麼美好。

“我們已經有一個家庭了，” 布鲁斯說。“就在哥譚。”

但無論此時此刻布魯斯其餘的孩子們在哪，他們都沒有來找他。不知道是因為達米安將自己藏得太好，還是羅賓們對蝙蝠俠的自救能力抱持太大信心。他經常想到他們，如果孩子們看到現在的自己會說什麼。如果他們看到現在的達米安，殘酷無情，暴虐冷血並且.....並且英俊。

值得讚美的是，達米安信守了他的諾言。布鲁斯每天都被餵與最好的食物，穿著舒適絲綢，每天的每個小時都被裝扮且打點妥當。起初，他與之抗争，抗拒著被照料，試圖每件事都自己來。但這從來都不是布魯斯特别擅长的-正如阿爾弗雷德經常提醒他的那樣-随著時間推移，他發現自己開始屈服。

他每天都在變得越來越重。肌肉軟化並為快速成長的子宮讓路，布魯斯發現自己吃得更多好為母體和孩子提供充足養份。他逐漸習慣靠在達米安身上，從對方指尖咬過食物，這遠比自己費力進食更加容易。

在孕期第七個月左右，布鲁斯開始想不起來自己奮力抗爭的理由。他是個偉恩。别人為他服務本是自然。對僕從們來說，照顧奧古繼承人-那個在自己體內成長茁壯的孩子-也是理所當然。

“你散著某種光輝。” 達米安某天告訴他，兩人一同站在華美的落地鏡前。布鲁斯像夢裡那般坐在對方身前，達米安雙臂牢牢環繞Omega巨大隆起的腹部。“我曾以為這樣的說法只屬於感性的傻子，但是你……”

布鲁斯欣賞著鏡中的倒影，注意到自己這段時間所經歷的體態變化。現在他的頭髮要再長些，也更柔軟，歸功於每天仔細的盥洗保養。自他還是個孩子以來，肌膚就再也沒有這般潔淨而無暇。甚至曾經壯碩的胸肌也失去了清晰肌肉線條，不時地滲漏出乳汁，而達米安總樂於包辦清潔工作。

達米安是對的。布鲁斯確實洋溢著光輝，一股重要而脆弱的氣息取代了抑鬱和鬥爭，使得Omega更加柔美與惹人憐惜。他眼皮輕顫，在達米安手指順著肚腹向下游走時，將頭往後靠在對方肩膀上。

“你從未給過别人同樣的讚譽。” 布魯斯說，心不在焉地朝兒子脖頸按下一吻。

“我不在乎别人。” 達米安表示。“我只在乎你。”

“還有？”

布鲁斯可以聽見達米安嗓音裡的笑意。“還有我們的孩子。”

他們的孩子。布鲁斯幾乎震驚於這詞聽上去有多正確。他回想起自己仍試圖抗爭的那段時間，回想他拒絕讓達米安上床的日子。那又是為了什麼呢？為了維護最初設立的道德模板？他簡直不敢相信自己曾如此固執愚昧。

接下來的兩個月裡，達米安幾乎在他身邊寸步不離。布鲁斯可以聞到對方的氣味，無論早中晚都可以感覺到那人散發出的保護本能。達米安用深綠色眸子望著自己的方式，如同布魯斯是世界上唯一珍寶，再再點燃了Omega的慾火，使Alpha離開的機會近乎無。

由於妊娠激素的變化，布鲁斯腦袋裡幾乎裝不下任何與配偶無關的事。他比以往任何时候都更加性奮，甚至遠超過一開始達米安用藥物迫使Omega進入發情那時。大多數時間，他和達米安甚至都不會離開房間，布鲁斯往往會在對方起身解決生理需求時將Alpha又拉回身邊。

他所能想到的就是更多的達米安。更多來自伴侶的撫觸。更多的愛。

懷上更多屬於對方的孩子。

他說，“我想要你，時時刻刻都填滿我。” "無論何時何地。”

他們已經無法使用面對面做愛的體位，如果想和對方靠得夠近的話。於是愛侶們側躺著，讓達米安從身後進入布魯斯。他的手低垂放上Omega臀部，緊貼那令人印象深刻的腹部曲线。布魯斯即將臨盆，離失去這一切如此得快。他再也無法忍受那樣。無法承受以往孤獨一人的空虛。

“好的。” 達米安緊貼著唇呢喃。他緩慢抽插，謹慎地進入，但又插的足夠深，足以使布鲁斯自內部燃燒起來。

“答應我。”

“我保證。” 達米安告訴他，一滴汗珠自Alpha額頭滴落，落在布鲁斯頰上。

聽來難以置信，九個月的時間很快便過去了。

布鲁斯第一次發現自己懷孕時，每天都像永恆一般漫長。但如今，在達米安身邊-以及床上-待了將近一年之後，Alpha總會在布魯斯陷入不確定的時候提醒他：“事情本該如此運作”、“放輕鬆別擔心”以及“我不會讓任何事傷害你”。時間似乎過得有些快。

太快了，痛苦比想像中還快來到。很快，他發現自己被一群助產士包圍。他們告訴他，同樣一群助產士也參與了達米安的降生，即使那基本上發生在實驗室裡。整個過程很快結束，他又再度一無所有。儘管愛著這孩子勝過一切，但Omega仍依稀感到……不完整。

當布鲁斯逐漸恢復身子，並終於能將新生兒交給達米安的眾多僕人看護後，Omega前往愛人的臥室。他站在門口，巧合的與許久之前對方的舉動如此相似。在半敞的長袍之下，金飾與珠寶們褶褶生輝，突顯了男人的曼妙身軀。他最喜歡的那條細項鍊恰好垂落於鎖骨上方，閃耀著與達米安眼睛一樣的翠綠。

“我想...”他說著，慢慢走向達米安的桌子。他走到Alpha身後，雙臂環上達米安厚實的肩膀，於是對方轉身，將唇壓上配偶。

“是的，吾愛？”

布鲁斯微笑。這一次，不是布鲁西寶貝那令人眼花撩亂而虛假的笑容。一個真誠的微笑，嘴角處彎起，點亮了那雙的眼睛。

“我想。” 他繼續說道，坐上達米安的腿。 “也許下次能生個女兒。”

“真巧。” 達米安說。 “我也在考慮同樣的事。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 花了將近兩個月終於肝完，感謝作者大大帶給我們火熱爆表的米蝙肉  
> 感覺火氣大到都要噴鼻血了>///<


End file.
